The Guild
' It’s Later Than You Think ' Intro ... : : : : The Name Well, let’s see… we thought long on this and looked at all of the existing guild names. There were some that were cute, some noble, some creative, and some that were just plain stupid for a variety of reasons. In the end we applied the principle of Occam’s Razor, and when we cut away all of the obvious stuff we were left with the crushingly obvious… hence the name. It is so understated, yet complete, it is the alpha and the omega. It is the only one, and when people talk from this point forward about The Guild, there will be no mistaking whereof of what they speak. Update Jan 2007: That last sentence was true when we created The Guild in early September of 2006. Shortly after that, another guild, this one named TheGuild, appeared. Their logo looks like the a Pepperidge Farm Goldfish... despite the similarity we are not opposed to their name. We have met a few of them and they seem a decent group. Why Well, that’s easy, because we could. Besides, what other reason do you need for forming an organization started with a hardened, undigested food plug the digestive tract of a freshly killed critter? We also wanted to be unlike every other guild in Dofus. Still not entirely sure how we are going to pull that off, but we like to think BIG. There is also a possibility of attracting some of the most unique denizens of Dofus, so if they are out there, we are looking. We are also know that being the fallible creatures we are, we are likely to embarrass ourselves, get caught in the act, and have somebody around to remind us for the rest of our days. That should make for an enjoyable time. Who Yes. We’ll take them all. Of course that does not mean we have to keep them all, due to the fact there are some bad apples out there. Once we find the worm-ridden specimens, if we can’t de-worm them, we’ll set them free on the world again since we can’t exterminate the vermin. Who Part II Both P2P and F2P are welcome to join, though if space in the guild becomes a problem an active P2P player gets precedence as that is only fair. When you pay to play, more of the game, and therefore interaction with the rest of the guild is possible. At present there are no minimum level requirements to join, though this may change at some point. After all, a Level 90 character who’s a jerk, is just a Level 90 Jerk. Granted that jerk can probably kill a lot of the Dofus population, but that’s what priests are for. It is expected that experienced players help lower level and new players (Noobs in the local parlance) when they can. On the flip side we ask that new members, especially lower levels, be patient, not BEG for handouts (hey it’s called work, it’s good for you, and it shows character when you contribute something towards your own cause), and realize that we all started at the bottom. What It’s a game; enjoy it. Rank There are many new ranks (27 at last count) and they seem to change regularly with the updates. Some of them are a mystery to us and we have no clue what they are supposed to mean. It appears there are too many to be truly useful or awarded/assigned to every guild member. So, with this list in mind we have divided them into the following categories: Reserved Ranks, Active Ranks, Support Ranks, and Enigma Ranks. Reserved Ranks * Leader. * Right-Hand Man * Treasurer * Protector * Governer * Chosen One These ranks, as their name implies, are reserved for a few. There can be only one Leader. The others will be handled on an individual basis. Active Ranks * Reservist * Guard * Scout * Guide * Apprentice * On Trial These ranks are the most common and/or obtainable through normal means. The usual way is through obtaining minimum levels and experience donated to the guild. Support Ranks * Craftsman * Recruiting Officer * Breeder * Merchant These ranks are those that enhance guild operation through their efforts not directly related to exp. Awarding of these ranks will be based on a case by case basis. Details provided below. Enigma Ranks * Secretary * Diplomat * Servant * Spy * Muse * Counsellor * Torturer * Deserter * Nuisance * Penitent These ranks are something of a mystery and in some instances, silly. For example, how can you be a spy when you walk around with this big honkin banner over your freakin head? And if you were a deserter, uhmm how in the world could you still be in the guild, and if you left and came back… Anyway, these titles are mostly for fun and other than that, we can’t think of any objective criteria at this time to apply towards their attainment. If you are interested in them, please speak up. Rank Descriptions One final thought before we start on the rank descriptions. Usually the minimum experience donation required to the guild will be 10%. There are exceptions, but they will be few. The guild needs exp to grow; it is the only way in which it does grow, so suck it up and give to The Guild. Everyone, yes that’s right, EVERYONE, has to go through this. Just put it down to a shared experienced, and remember you aren’t as important as you think. If you are as great as you think you are, well then this will be a breeze and you will soon be near the top. On Trial All new guild members are assigned this rank. These players have no assigned rights. Further, players must donate 250 XP before being promoted to Apprentice. XP is set to the default 10% Apprentice :Minimum Level: None :Minimum Guild XP: 250 XP These players can adjust their exp (only upward, never below 10% and it is monitored). Guide :Minimum Level: None :Minimum Guild XP: 2000 XP These players can adjust their exp and they can invite new members on their own. Scout :Minimum Level: 22 :Minimum Guild XP: 5000 XP These players can adjust their exp, invite new members on their own, place collectors, collect kamas from collectors, and use the paddocks. Guard :Minimum Level: 33 :Minimum Guild XP: 10000 XP These players can adjust their exp, invite new members on their own, place collectors, collect kamas from collectors, and use the paddocks. Reservist :Minimum Level: 33 :Minimum Guild XP: 10000 XP This rank is considered a grooming post for higher positions. Emphasis is on helping newer and/or less experienced guild members, active identification and recruitment of suitable prospects, and Keepers of the peace. They should be the first to be contacted for information regarding the guild and Dofus. They are also able to fit out the paddocks. Protector :Minimum Level: 44 :Minimum Guild XP: 5000 XP This rank is the first of the reserved ranks. Responsibilities are like that of the Reservist, but also include rights management and managing the paddocks. Craftsman :Minimum Level: * :Minimum Profession Level: 50 (in at least one profession) :Minimum Guild XP: Negotiable The purpose of the Craftsman should be self-evident. They make and procure items for the guild/guild members. They are permitted to access items and materials from the Collectors. A good Manufacturer can make a guild something special. A Craftsman has a right to profit, but they are expected to offer discounts to fellow guild members. Treasurer :Minimum Level: 55 :Minimum Guild XP: 25000 XP This rank has to have demonstrated integrity and trustworthiness. They are permitted full access to the Collectors. There will only ever be 1 Treasurer at any time. They will also aid the Craftsman with getting necessary materials Right Hand Man :Minimum Level: * :Minimum Guild XP: * The highest rank within the guild. Besides the obvious qualities needed to be promoted to this rank, these players will be adept at handling all aspects of running the guild. Their focus is on guild success and advancement, and everything that comes with it. If you are ready, well then you are ready and you will be contacted … Right Hand Men have full guild rights. There will never be more than 5 of them. Leader “O Exalted One, I prostrate myself before thee and offer my life that it may glorify your name!” This is the proper salutation whenever speaking to FireFlower. She does not suffer gladly fools, the vain, the insincere, stupid people, or the weak. Adore her, for she is worthy. Oh, and beware should you enter combat with her, she has been known to summon things just for the fun of killing them, and she considers everyone a summoned creature… FireFlower has several Titles associated with her that offer further proof of her magnificence. Amongst them are, The Mistress of Pain and The Infernal Walking Salad. There are more but these are the more well known… If the leader steps down, aside, leaves, etc…, the Right Hand Men and Protectors of the guild will select the next leader based on a simple majority vote. Choose well… Collectors If you have the rights, place them. That does not mean however the rest of The Guild has to defend them. They are costly to maintain and need adequate strength/power/people to defend them. Therefore it is a decision not to be taken lightly. Collectors exist for the good of the guild. Access rights have been laid out above. One aspect to consider about the Percs is the fact there are several powerful guilds out there who have enjoyed their positions for so long they have become selfish, stingy, and are just plain assholes when it comes to Percs other than their own or that of the strong guilds. The idea being is that if you aren’t one of the select few, then you don’t deserve a Perc and it will be attacked mercilessly. Afterwards there may be verbal abuse. That’s quite alright. The best way to handle this is to build up yourself and the guild; in fact that is likely the only way if you wish to have your Perc survive for any length of time. Errata Please keep in mind that Dofus, the internet, and especially text based communication are not perfect mediums. What does this mean? 1) Context is sometimes next to impossible to discern. 2) What you think is funny in your head, may be just that (in your head). 3) Learn to take a joke. 4) Think twice before you post that comment. 5) Think twice before you post a reply to that comment. 6) Be Patient. 7) If you don’t receive an immediate response to your witty remarks, queries, comments, or whatever, DO NOT under any circumstance have a flippin cow! Maintain your composure, stay calm, and things will work out just fine. That’s it, enjoy, don’t be a jerk, and hopefully we’ll see you around. If interested in joining, contact FireFlower or Vilmare. It’s Later Than You Think Category: Guild Category: Mixed Guilds Category: Rushu Guilds